Akira Kazema
Akira Kazema, often reffered to as Mr. Kazema by Emilly Rosaria , is the 4th and current Guild Master of Masquerade. He is also the current wielder of the contract for The Underworld Stigma. Appearance Akira has gray eyes with long white hair spiked backwards with two bangs comming down the side of his face. He has a lengthy body with a strong build and has good muscle tone. As for clothing, Akira wears an enchanted long white coat with a fur hood. On his hands he has a pair of white gloves accompanied by his guild's crown armlet on each wrist signifying his position in the guild. He also wears their guild's S-Class facade mask when conceiling his identity. Under the coat he wears the standard Masquerade uniform. Over his left eye, he has a red pentagram tattoo, leading into an odd symbol under his eye signifying the one eye that bears the Underworld Stigma. Akira always keeps his left arm concieled with bandages that tend to hang out of his coat at times. History Akira was raised by the second Guild Master of Masquerade, Lexodus Maverick. ''Not much else is known about his pre-teen life with the 2nd GM except that he was like an older brother to Akira, despite the age difference. When he was 14 years old, Akira came across one of the Sacred Beast Shrines. From there, the contract was said and done and Akira gained The Underworld Stigma. At the age of 15, Lexodus dissapeared and left Akira with a short message explain where to find the guild he always spoke of in his stories. He also left him a small creature called a ''Cross Wing ''named ''Flint. Akira joined Masquerade, with his tiny parter Flint, and from there, trained and struggled to become the youngest Guild Master in the history of Masquerade. Unlike other "Contract Weilders", Akira has a good relationship with the sacred beast within him and does not go rampaging whenever he is unconcious. As a result, he was able to reach to awaken all 3 phases and has access to half the Sacred Beast's power. When Akira first reached the Masquerade HQ, they notcied that did not know any magic asside from the magics given to him by the Underworld Stigma. They added that although it is enough, it would be in his best interest to use a different magic and some sort of fighting style so that he would not always have to use his Stigma. However, his Stigma rejected any magic he attempted to learn. As a result, Masquerade implanted a Lacrima with Demon Body Magic into his left hand. The Stigma attempted to reject the magic, however, since it wuz from a lacrima it could not be prevented. However, Akira was left with a demon-like arm. It looks hindered, however, had no effect on the strength of that hand. Asside from the lacrima, Akira took up swordsmanship as another back-up. Personality Akira is an upbeat, energized, riot with the attitude of a child. He loves to laugh and make people smile. Karen Kitsune ''herself (the Sacred Beast within Akira) said that his personality is the only reason why she hasn't tried to take over his body. She as well as all his friends love everything about him. His attitude never changes, unless its time for battle. During a fight, his eyes become ruthless and his heart becomes cold. He knows no mercey in a serious battle. Synopsis ''Destiny's Silk Magic and Abilities Immense physical strength: 'Akira is said to have natural strength through out his entire body. Proof of this is when he is seen in his room doing handstand push-up on one thumb at the age of 14. Akira is equally fast as he is strong. '''Large magic reserves: '''Although he is not a gifted mage, he does have a tremendous threshold for magical usage. Getting winded because of loss of magic is a rare sight to see in him. '''Fighting Style: '''Although he is powerful, Akira is not an agressive fighter, he is a deep thinker. If Akira believed in anything, it would be that every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Underworld Stigma Akira's stigma, like all the others, has 3 phases. His in specific, gives him access to Underworld Magic. With each phase, his magic becomes stronger. '''Phase 1- '''Akira's left eye becomes compleley black with a crimson ring around his pupil, as well as, wider crimson ring around that. With this, Akira is able to see magical power, as a physical form, within a 1 mile radius. *'Underworld Immitation: 'Akira cloaks a wandering spirit with his shadow. He can use it to attack his opponent. *'Underworld Take-Over: '''Akria shrouds Flint in a shadowy aura. Flint increases in size and can fire dark beams from his tail. As well as, shoot black feather from his wings that can either stun the target or absorb magical energy. Although the spell is used on Flint, the true nature of the spell is still unknown. '''Phase 2- '''A silver gear-like monical appears over Akira's left eye. The glass is blacked out with a white ring at the Allen eye.jpg|First Phase Allen second eye.jpg|Second Phase Third phase.JPG|Third Phase Transformed sword.jpg|Underworld Lightning AllenWalkerCrownedClown.jpg|Delta Cruz with cloak center. '''Phase 3- '''The monical over his left eye becomes transparent. Akira's left eye losses the red rings and gains an upside down pentacle. Demon Body Magic Akira gained access to this magic through the lacrima in his left hand when he joined Masquerade at a young age. As a result of his stigma trying to reject the lacrima, each time he enters a higher phase, his left arm resonates with the stigma, making him stronger with every phase (contrary to the Stigma's intentions). '''Alpha Cruz: '''Akira's left arm forms into a monstrous adamantine claw that can extend to formidable lengths and deal destructive physical damage. '''Beta Cannon: '''Akira's left arm turns into an adamantine cannon capable of firing multiple green lasers at his targets. '''Sigma Trident: Akira's left arm becomes similar to his Alpha Cruz, however instead of a claw, it becomes a trident with immense piercing abilities. Delta Cruz: 'A more efficient form of his Alpha Cruz. It takes the form of a neavy blue leather glove with a silver cross on the top side of his hand. It has adamanties claws forming around his fingers. They provide more destructive power in a smaller frame, which makes it lighter and faster. *'Prayer-Omega: 'Akira uses a claw from Delta Cruz to draw a gold coss in the air. The cross acts as a barrier that can fend off many powerful attacks. *'Prayer-Disigma: ' *'Prayer-Coronation: Sword Magic Akira carries an enormous silver and black double-edged sword name Crucifix on his back, attached with magic. The sword has a gold hilt with a handle wrapped in a white material. Crcifix is one of two "Brother Broad Swords". 'Master Swordsmanship: '''Akira has grown so used to the wieght, that he is able to swing this heavy and dense weapon as fast as he can swing a dagger. He is seen being able to create bursts of wind after swinging his sword, however this is not a spell, but his basic strength. '''Crucifix: Grave Robber: '''Karen reasonates with Akira's sword, giving it a silver base color with a centered black cross and new abilities. The sword itself can transform on its own with the wielders magic power, however, it takes an immense amount of magical energy, which Karen has. *'Underworld Essence: 'Akira's sword unleashes a series of black orbs that explode on contact. *'Overworld Lightning: '''Crucifix begins to unleash streams of green-lightning. Guardian Diety Karen reasonates with Akira's white coat and facade mask to view the world and protect him when he is weakened, using the following abilities: *The coat can completley shroud Akira and quickly get him to safety. *It can rip any part of itself into sharp strands of magic and use those strands as weapons to pierce or ensnare enemies. *It can regenerate itself. Trivia/Fun Facts Akira does not pay a price for his contract because of the amazing relationship between him and Karen. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Weapon user Category:Masquerade Category:Guild Master